villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sppople/Most evil villains in Fiction (In my opinion)
Beckett400px.jpg|20. Lord Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Carribean) - Attempted to wipe out all pirates in the world. Hanged countless individuals, including children. Manipulated others, such as Davy Jones, Will Turner and even Jack Sparrow into doing his bidding, only if it would help him in his goal to commit genocide. Lord Voldemort.jpg|19. Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) - Slaughtered countless witches and wizards. Attempted to kill a baby in the crib and continued to hunt him down for the rest of his life. Wished to wipe out all Muggles and Muggle-Borns and rule a Pure-Blooded supremacist world. Was willing to kill anyone if it would help him kill Harry or become immortal. The Beldam's Third Form.jpg|18. The Beldam / The Other Mother (Coraline) - Lures children into her realm, decieves them into earning her trust, only so she can consume their lives and souls, kill them, turn them into ghosts and imprison them in her realm forever. Mohamed-yehia-drago-character-final-copy.jpg|17. Drago Bludvist (How To Train Your Dragon 2) - Captured, tortured and enslaved countless dragon to form his army. Killed those who didn't follow him. Ordered Toothless to turn against Hiccup and kill him. Killed Stoick the Vast. Devastated Berk. Mutilated his right-hand man for failing him and ordered him to be drowned and killed alongside his enemies. Attempted to rule the world. TheScarecrow-Arkham Knight.jpg|16. Scarecrow (Batman: Arkham Knight) - Used fear to break the minds of numerous, including Batman temporarily, and intended to break the minds of everyone in Gotham and the entire world through his fear toxins. Revealed Batman's identity to the world in order for him and everyone he loves to be hunted down and killed. Was going to kill all other villains once their usefulness had run it's course. Tarkininfobox.jpg|15. Grand Moff Tarkin (Star Wars) - Destroyed the entire planet of Alderann, killing everyone on it, after going back on his word. Tried to have Princess Leia excecuted. Nearly destroyed the entire Rebellion. Wished to control the entire galaxy through fear of the Death Star. Ozai.png|14. Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Severely burnt his own son's face. Wanted to wipe out all other nations and rule the world. Tried to become more powerful by killing the leaders of all other nations. Mola Ram (ToD).jpg|13. Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - Enslaved children into furthering his cause and finding the Sankara Stones for him. Made human sacrifices to his goddess. Brainwashed others into joining his cult and tortured them for refusing. Wanted to kill the British, the Christians, the Muslims and the Hebrews and rule the world. King-Ghidorah-godzilla-95784 515 286.jpg|12. King Ghidorah (Godzilla - Showa era) - Destroyed entire planets for his own amusement. Wiped out entire civilizations. Wanted to destroy Earth, wipe out humanity and kill all of Earth's monsters, including Godzilla. EgoHD.jpg|11. Ego, the Living Planet (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) - Killed his wife. Killed all of his children (excluding Peter Quill) for lacking the Celestial Gene he wished to pass on. Implanted his seedlings on countless worlds so he could expand over all existence, kill all other beings and destroy the entire universe, and remain the only being in existence (alongside his son who he needed just to help him conquer the universe). It.jpg|10. It / Pennywise, the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) - Lured in children, fed on their fears and then killed them and devoured them. Tormented his victims before attempting to kill them. Killed Georgie, a little boy, and fed off of his brother's fear for him. Caused havoc every 27 years. Wished to kill Maturin the Turtle, a guardian god-like being. Tdk-may17-joker-poster-large.jpg|9. The Joker (The Dark Knight) - Believed morals to be a joke and life to be meaningless. Killed people in numerous sadistic ways, such as carving smiles into their faces. Turned Harvey Dent, a man who wished to eliminate crime, into a murderous monster called Two-Face. Destroyed a hospital. Set two ferrys with explosives and tried to convince the passengers of each to destroy the other ferry and all the people on it. Tried to turn Batman insane. Wanted to create an era of anarchy and chaos in Gotham city where there are no morals and have it's population embrace insanity. Cdzanltl.png|8. Utrom Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2003 series) - Killed Splinter's master. Slaughtered millions, if not billions, of innocents on countless worlds. Tried to conquer his homeworld. Was willing to stop at nothing to destroy the Turtles. Tried to destroy the entire multiverse. Rassilon.jpg|7. Rassilon (Doctor Who) - Tried to bring forth the end of time and destroy all of creation while he and his kind alone survive as beings of pure conciousness. Sauron-2.jpg|6. Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) - Used the One Ring to corrupt great kings of middle-earth into becoming his eternal slaves and to control all the great kingdoms of Middle-Earth. Attempted to wipe out the races of Men and Elves, dominate all life, and conquer and rule all of Middle-Earth. Bill cipher.png|5. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Destroyed his entire dimension and everyone in it, including his own parents. Manpulated Ford into creating a portal between his dimension and the human realm. Once he entered the human dimension, he caused chaos and "weirdness", capturing people and turning them into a throne, imprisoned Mabel in a prison that fed off of her fantasies and generally wrecked havoc. He was willing to kill children and wished to expand his chaos over the entire multiverse, create a "fun" world without rules or restriction, and rule all of reality and existence. Unicron-UltimateGuide.jpg|4. Unicron (Transformers) - Devoured countless planets, wiping out civilizations. Attempted to destroy Cybertron and wipe out all Transformers. Wished to consume the entire universe in order to find peace in absolute nothingness. Emperor Sidious.png|3. Palpatine / Darth Sidious / The Emperor (Star Wars) - Turned Anakin Skywalker from a noble Jedi Knight into his evil Sith Apprentice and attempted to do the same with Luke Skywalker or kill him. Destroyed the entire Jedi Order and wiped out almost all of the Jedi. Ruled the entire galaxy for a solid amount of time. Caused billions of casaulties, wished to be become an immortal, all-powerful god and killed and tortured those who stood in his way. The final example of his evil being his torturing of Luke after the latter refused to join him. Nyarlathotep1.jpg|2. Nyarlathotep (H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos) - Delights in driving humans insane and enjoys tricking, decieving and manipulating those unfortunate enough to cross him. Wishes to bring doom and destruction to Earth and Humanity and wants to rule the universe and all of existence alongside his own kind, and it is likely that he will succeed. MORGOTH by Fabreeze.jpg|1. Morgoth (The Silmarillion) - Created the concept of evil and discord. Corrupted Arda and Eä by creating all evil beings and destroyed all in his path. Plunged the entire world into darkness (more than once). Wished to rule all of Arda and initiate the apocalypse, in which he will bring forth all evil beings to have ever been created and he will battle all good in the world, which will result in the end of Arda, the universe, all life, all good and all evil and the First Song of the Valar, which will result in the Second Song of the Valar, which will be a new, presumably greater, world. Category:Blog posts